Voodoo Bayou
An eerie Bayou located along the coast of Louisiana. Information Sketchy, that's the best way to describe Voodoo Bayou. It is not necessarily a threatening place, more so that it foreboding. Most folk who have ventured near the place or even skirted the edge of the bayou usually find themselves chilled by the blanket of thick mangroves and the dark shadows that resonate from the vast swamp. Few have ventured into this creepy place and those who have come back have some strange and bizarre tales, the few locals there will claim on any holy book you have handy that there are strange figures that creep about in the waters at night, blood-curdling howls and screams from deep within the bayou's recesses, empty ships that sail themselves, Swampers that don't have the insatiable need to kill any normal human on sight and of course the disappearances. Every so often a fisherman, boater, treasure hunter or voodoo aficionado, or hunter will enter the great swamp and never return... Unless you count the empty boat, gently floating out of the bayou without anyone at its helm, strange going-ons indeed. Other than your fair share of creeps and ghouls, the bayou are said to hold an ancient Iron clad from the days of the civil war, packed to the brim with gold bars there for anyone brave enough to venture into the thick bayou. Aside from that there is the Field's Graveyard, a small graveyard holding twenty odd souls who had perished within the bayou, their shallow graves marked by singular gravestones or ad hoc wooden crosses. And what names bare these crosses: Captain Fargo a terror on the high seas or the Boones a family of wealthy investors and explorers who all tragically perished in a freak boating accident. Of course the bayou isn't completely barren of life you have your odd fishermen living in old sunken wrecks or in shore side shacks ready to reel in the next big catch, you got your hermits, old ghouls and of course criminals and killers. They are the ones who make this bayou actually scary, knowing that some Pennywise look alike or something worse is creeping around in the undergrowth is enough to keep most folks out of the bayou for good. Yet surprisingly there are a few businesses within the swamp; Ted's Southern Diner, Black Magic Motel (currently only one room is available) and of course The International House of Mojo, a store where one can procure any potions, spell books, voodoo items, or charms a person could possibly ever need. Thus is Voodoo Bayou, with few, if any residents. Interesting locations *Field's Graveyard, plots holding the corpses of the un-lucky individuals who perished in the swamps *International House of Mojo, voodoo supplies store run by Sister Citra. *Ted's Southern Diner, great place if you like deep fried Mirelurk or old style BBQ Ribs. *Black Magic Motel, an old run down riverboat that serves as lodging for the weary traveler. Only one room is open for living in *Johnston Family Manor, An old rickety home that was once inhabited by the Johnston family, after their untimely deaths it has been used by explorers as a base of operations and a place to sleep. *Brushwood, a town of about 20 people built into the wreck of an old river steamer, it's ruled over by Mayor Zeke and protected by the late Jedidiah Huckleberry. It has several rooms for folks to stay in along with an in-house bar, on top of all this Old Zeke is quite the cook. Quotes Trivia *This location was inspired by the game Monkey Island 2: Lechuck's Revenge. *The International House of Mojo is real. Category:Places